


breakfast at dinnertime

by candidshot



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candidshot/pseuds/candidshot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a man of a thousand years and more, Klaus had figured himself to be the Omniscient Alpha like no other. Then, why had he never foreseen that doll of blonde head coming to get him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	breakfast at dinnertime

For a man of a thousand years and more, Klaus had figured himself to be the Omniscient Alpha like no other. 

Until he met Caroline Forbes. 

Fear, anxiety, nervousness, excitement… and all the blood tainted petals and prickly thorns of love. 

In all his thousand years, never had he foreseen that doll of blonde head coming to get him. 

“I’m here”, Caroline says, standing in the doorway, a playful smirk smears her lips and the moonlight bounces off her pretty doll head in a mocking halo. 

She has come to take his heart. 

But truth be told, long ago has passed since she’s gotten it. 

He had given it to her the first time they met and story-told of mountain hummingbirds and abandoned cities. 

It’s provoking. 

The way the moon guards behind her and lines her figure like soft delicate tracing paper. 

“So you have, Love”, he returns, the moon doting on him too. His voice is low but his face is light with a smile. He moves in closer, takes her hands and kisses just the tip of her whole ten fingers – only the tip; otherwise, he’ll be driven to swallow her whole. 

Caroline doesn’t resist, but she draws back when he’s done, tightens her smile in her very ‘Caroline-fashion’ and, “so… why did you call me?”, her tongue curls in her mouth, rolls over her pink and moist lips, demanding to be kissed. 

Klaus swallows back his spit and the breath he had been holding. And he’s not sure what’s happening to his body, but his nerves are on edge, an electrifying feeling as if he’d just peaked from getting high on sex. 

Except that he’s starving for it. 

He desires Caroline’s heat. 

“I simply wanted to look at you”, he replies in the same low and appealing voice. 

Standing in her usual kimbo, tapping her fingers against herself she responds with, “Well you’ve seen me so, satisfied? Or should I perfect a pose for you since obviously you think I’ve nothing better to do than to become your idle playmate?”

If a giddy heart was chronic, then Klaus is diseased with a lovesickness that can’t be cured. 

And any cure be damned because he can see it. 

He can see that tiny light that fights it way through Caroline’s resisting eyes and sticks to him like a bug bite. He might not be able to read her thoughts but he can read her heartbeat just fine - the way they pulsate like soft folk music. 

Caroline’s heart beats a similar rhythm to his.

“Spend the night”, he softly utters. 

He begs, really. 

She flips her hair back, shifts on her other foot and asks, “because I’ve got all the time in the world for your entertainment, right?”

“I want to make you breakfast in bed”. 

The surprise came at such a rush that Caroline laughs hearty and full with the inside of her whole mouth showing, “wait, do you even know where the stove is?” 

For the first time since she showed up, Klaus pitches a smile – that sweet gentle thing that shows his innocent soft side, “no…”. 

But he’s cute. 

Even Caroline must admit that. 

“Figures. But that must have been the biggest joke of the century”. 

“Don’t get me wrong, Love”, Klaus starts, stepping closer, “I want to make you breakfast in bed”, he repeats, his eyes are glossy like green marbles, as he bends to sniff Caroline’s neckline. 

She shuts up, laughs no more and involuntarily releases a soft purr. She glows rosé all over when he nips a trickle along her neck and calls, “Caroline…”, the way trumpets call angels in heaven, “if I’d known you were coming, then I would’ve set foot the other way. And if I’d known that I would feel this deeply for you, then I would’ve hidden my heart where neither I nor you could find it. You’re bad for me. You make me weak”, and then he leans over and kisses her skin slowly and carefully and helplessly, “it’s troubling, the way you test my patience”. 

Klaus can’t tell what she’s thinking, but Caroline smiles. Like a miracle fallen on him, she smiles wide and rubs her nose against his as she fiddles with the hair at his nape, “I’m here, aren’t I?” she replies, and before long suckles a dainty kiss off his lips. 

Klaus. 

For an omniscient man of a thousand years and more, I wonder why he hadn’t noticed it?

He looks her in the eyes, coaxing her for a definite answer, “Caroline, does that mean…?”

He hadn’t noticed it until now.

She nips his lower lip while blushing a lovely shade of pink, “… Yes. Exactly so. So hurry before I change my mind”.

Why hadn’t he noticed till now? 

But now he has so he hastens to secure that tiny flicker of hope, “I won’t let you”, wrapping his whole self around her, as they twirl their way towards his bedroom. 

Caroline giggles between damp kisses that flavours her with Klaus. 

They both know that the next day she’ll be gone but still, I wonder why Klaus never noticed until now? 

“Having second thoughts so soon?” Caroline asks, looking at Klaus with a confused smile, when he suddenly stops as if he has encountered an epiphany – a small crack, that small glimmer in his reality. 

He heaps her into his arms and throws her into his bed of padded blankets, cushions and feather pillows scented with his escalating need. 

“I’ve made a dashing discovery, Sweetheart”, he answers in warm breaths that still sends her shivers. 

And as she struggles to find her way out, he climbs on, squats over her and in a whisper as floral as spring, he lets her in on his secret, “you can’t fall in love all on your own”. 

With hope peeking at him, what will become of Klaus now?

“How will you take responsibility?” 

Caroline looks at him – a look Klaus still can’t read. But when she ropes her arms around his neck and pulls him in, Klaus could feel her hesitant yet tender and wanting grip into his skin when she says, “you really are an old man who doesn’t listen. I said – I’m here, aren’t I?”

A fool’s comfort or whatever poetry, Klaus allows the moment to be and falls into her bosom. 

Is he a Fool? 

Or is he a patient man? 

“Then after breakfast, allow me to serve you lunch”.

Caroline grins into the kiss and locks her legs around him, “don’t be greedy”.

He chuckles and removes her outer blouse, “don’t be this delicious”.

Hours tick and tock. 

Daylight falls.

And the patient omniscient man, dreams of love at dinnertime. 

★*☆♪

~breakfast at dinnertime  
klaus x caroline


End file.
